


Good Will Practice

by HawkeTheKasbah



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: I can't read my own handwriting, Kind of fluffy, M/M, No Angst, There aren't enough of these, Well I tried, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeTheKasbah/pseuds/HawkeTheKasbah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas and (Name) are practicing archery and (Name) is getting smoked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Will Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I tried. There just weren't enough Lord of the Rings male reader stories in the world. If you want something done, do it yourself, ya dig? So, I tried.  
> The title is because I didn't know what to call it and I was watching Good Will Hunting at the time.

Legolas grinned at (Name) as he hit the target dead in the center, splitting the shaft of (Name)'s previous arrow down the middle.

"Fifth in a row. And you, with only one? I believe that you are losing your touch, mellon," Legolas teased, causing (Name) to huff and blow a stray hair from his face.

Legolas laughed and retrieved his and (Name)'s now ruined arrow from the target, readying it for another round.

(Name), who was to go first, readied his bow, notched his arrow, and frowned. He steadied his arm, shot, and...completely missed center, just barely managing to hit the target. He let out a few choice swears in Elvish and stepped aside, allowing Legolas his turn.

Legolas frowned at his friend. Never had he seen him so off. Something had to be troubling him.

"Is there something troubling you, (Name)?" Legolas refrained from taking his turn, instead turning to the Elf.

(Name)'s face reddened slightly, embarrassed that his performance was so off that Legolas had felt the need to address it. Clearing his throat, he replied with a curt, "I am fine, Legolas."

Legolas's brow furrowed, as though contemplating something. Or perhaps not believing him.

"You do not appear to be," he said, a frown marring his features. "Would you like to sit down?" He did not fail to notice that when he tried to move closer to (Name), he in turn backed away ever so slightly.

"I am fine, Legolas, I was simply distracted."

"Do you wish to say what is distracting you so, that you can barely manage to shoot a bow?" Legolas asked him, raising an eyebrow ever so slightly.

"No," (Name) said sharply, causing a slightly disappointed sigh from Legolas.

"Very well, I do not wish to pry. Maybe it is best if we discontinue these practices until you deal with your distraction."

(Name) looked to deflate ever so slightly and further reddened before nodding.

Legolas lightly shook his head and turned to leave the training arena, only to be stopped by a hand suddenly gripping his forearm.

Legolas turned to (Name) to ask what he wanted, and was completely caught off guard by (Name)'s lips meeting his own.

One of (Name)'s hands continued to grip Legolas's arm, as though he was afraid that he would pull away as his other hesitantly moved to cup Legolas's face and deepen the kiss.

The kiss felt as though it had lasted for hours, while in all reality, it had only lasted seconds. (Name), perhaps remembering himself as he noticed that Legolas had stiffened and become unresponsive, released Legolas's arm and pulled away abruptly, almost shoving Legolas away in the process. His eyes were wide, and expression was that of shame and horror at what he had done.

"I..... I am sorry," he whispered, backing away from Legolas, "I must go." (Name) then turned and ran from the arena, leaving an utterly bemused Legolas behind.

Legolas, now a bright shade of scarlet, stared transfixed at the spot that (Name) had occupied until a few moments prior.

 _(Name)..... kissed me?_ Legolas put a hand to his lips, feeling a tingling sensation. _Was that what bothered him so?_

Legolas replayed the event in his mind. His first reaction, obviously, had been shock. He had had no time to process it all, and was so taken aback that he was unable to move, whether it was to push (Name) away or otherwise. And as Legolas thought of this, he wondered if he truly would have pushed him away. _Did he care for (Name)?_

Legolas sighed. He did care for (Name), perhaps more than he should. But...he had lacked the courage to say anything. If (Name) had not felt the same....

First thing was first, however. (Name), fearing Legolas's reaction, had run off. He needed to at least find him, tell him that he was not angry. Maybe he would even find enough courage to tell (Name) that he returns his affections.

Legolas sighed, muttering to himself as he exited the arena. He would find (Name), he would tell him. As he left the arena to begin his search, he started to feel more confident than he had in a long while. This could work. He smiled to himself and took off at a run after (Name). This would work.


End file.
